


Serene

by Weirdflaws



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2025018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weirdflaws/pseuds/Weirdflaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco finally asks for help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Serene

Things didn’t turn out what Marco had expected from the last mission. 

He didn’t expect him to turn out alive. He didn’t expect that Jean was the one who found him. All bloody, almost half of his body lost from the attack.

Things did turn out fine after a few months of recovery and rest, except the constant nightmares he’s been getting every night and feeling the presence of a titan that’s within a grasp away from him. 

Marco decided to join the Survey Corps, when his right arm and eyesight was ripped away from him along with his dreams to serve the King, believing that the King would have better protection from soldiers who have their limbs all intact. 

The boy felt his disappointment devouring him when he forego the choice but then Jean, the stupid boy, successfully convinced him to join the Survey Corps. “There’s no way they’re going to let this piece of talent go to waste.” He said. 

"Jean. I’m pretty much useless when one of my limbs and eyes decide to take a permanent leave from me."

The boy with the undercut shot him a glare and dragged him to the headquarters to get signed up. “Even so, we can fucking still use that brain of yours.”

This was how Marco ended up joining the Survey Corps. 

-

Daily routines such as changing clothes single handedly started to become a norm for him. Everyone in the Survey Corps tried to lend a hand but Marco would just grit his teeth, smile and decline all the offers. Marco knows that there’s no way anyone would be there when you need them to be. 

It’s best to lean on yourself from now on.

Thankfully, everyone seems to understand that Marco would very much like to figure out his life on his own. If he needed help, he just have to ask and they’ll be there for him. So, they left him alone to his own devices, eagerly lending a hand to help when the boy asked. 

——-

Stirring from his sleep, the freckled soldier groggily sits up from his bed but to only hiss as he feels something stings on the shoulder of his missing right arm. 

Marco winces as he saw the red scratches marking there and raises his only hand to glance at the thick calloused fingers. 

Huh. He needs a nail cut.

-

"Jean?" Marco calls when he spots Jean returning fresh and topless from his shower after the day’s training. He’ll regret it if he catch a cold.  

Still ruffling his hair dry with a cloth, Jean muffles out a “Yeah?”

"Could you help me with this?" Marco waves a clipper at the other boy. 

Jean stares at Marco a little before replying. “Uh. Sure.” His face broke out into a bright smile.

"What’s with the sudden killer smile?" The other boy notices and ruffles his eyebrows suspiciously, instantly regretting his request. 

"Oh nothing." Jean sings as he drops his weight entirely on the bed, sending them both bouncing. "It’s just that it’s rare to see tough Marco finally asking someone for help." 

In response, Marco rolls his eyes and slaps the clipper on Jean’s outstretching hand. “Shut up and help me.”

Jean cackles gleefully and pulls Marco’s hand in front of him, starting to clip the nails. 

But he stops short at the thumb. 

"Wait." Jean frowns and grumbles as he tries to position Marco’s hand so that he could see clearly. 

"Please don’t clip off my flesh."

"Shush. I’m concentrating here." Jean quiets Marco as he shifts around again. After much moving, a thought strikes Jean and he exclaims. "I know!" 

Tugging Marco’s hand, Jean pulls the other boy until his chest is pressing against bare back and with Marco’s arm slipping around Jean’s waist.

Sitting crossed leg on the bed and turned away from Marco, busy working on the nails on the long fingers, Jean misses the smile spreading on Marco’s freckled face. “Much easier.” He huffs in glory.

Marco laughs lightly and hooks his jaw over Jean’s sun-kissed shoulder, looking over the procedure. “Thanks, Jean.” He hums while he shuts his eyes, feeling the touch of his partner. 

"Pleasure’s all mine." Jean grins and drops a kiss on the hand he’s holding. 

-

**Extra:**

"All done!" Jean admires his handiwork. He was so worried that he might chip off more than the nails. Waiting for a reply from Marco, Jean didn’t expect a soft snore.

"Did you really fell asleep on me?" He sighs as he feels the tired soldier snuggles closer, breath breezing Jean’s bare neck.

Feeling ticklish, Jean laughs as shiver travels down his spine. "Stop it, you asshole." He bumps up his shoulder.

Marco grumbles as he winds his arm around Jean's waist. Then, suddenly retaliates by sinking his set of teeth down on the nearby skin. 

"Oh my God! What the fuck?!" The victim hisses and hit the black-haired boy with his fist.

**Author's Note:**

> .... I think I tried too hard.


End file.
